


《承语》第二十五章 占有

by wanfeng



Series: 《承语》 [25]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 20:24:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanfeng/pseuds/wanfeng
Series: 《承语》 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516517
Kudos: 1





	《承语》第二十五章 占有

我们一会就出来。  
————————————————   
物极必反，栾承跟贺语的关系仿佛跌倒了谷底，终于触底反弹，但安静的表面下有一把利剑静静的悬在头顶，让贺语整日不得安心下来。贺语和栾承都没有提过本不该出现的、却好像提前到来的那个吻，贺语知道自己的小心思，但不知道栾承清不清楚，只是他也好像没发生过一样，再没贴过贺语的嘴唇。

这几天里，栾承没再折腾他，也没展现出最开始那样的温柔。贺语每天就照常照顾栾承的起居，在不安和期待中翻滚挣扎着，但栾承完全没有理会他的意思，有时候贺语甚至觉得自己是那种按时间请来的家政夫。栾承按时出门按时回家，偶尔还能轮休几天，日子也算安稳。

这天是个晴天，栾承忙了一周，休息日直接睡到了天光大亮。栾承刚出卧室的门，看到常叔和贺语站在开放式厨房里忙活早餐，阳光从透亮的大窗里洒进这间小公寓里，两个身影挡住了几缕阳光，影子投射在地面上，光线给一老一少两人勾上了一层金边。

贺语系着一个围裙，正在常叔的指挥下翻着几块被煎的黄金诱人的豆腐。

“行了差不多了，盛出来吧。”贺语小心翼翼地把豆腐块盛出来，微微弯下腰的时候少年的身形更加明显，纤细却挺拔，一丝不苟，举手投足都规矩有礼，如果不是在厨房这样烟火气十足的地方，足足像个安静的贵家公子。

只是公子的家居服有些薄有点贴身，那是栾承亲自挑的一件，随着前倾的动作裤缝微微勒进了臀缝里，勾勒出不能穿内裤的奴隶的饱满臀部，逆着阳光，少年姣好的身体若隐若现。

“你自己想吃的话可以调一点糖进去，家主的酱汁不要放糖…”常叔事无巨细地在旁边嘱咐，贺语专心操作手里的事，微微向常叔侧了侧头，他点点头，表情专注而平淡，似乎嘴角还有一丝若有若无的微笑。

“贺语。”栾承皱皱眉，一阵酸涩在栾承心底泛起，等贺语听到他的声音慌慌张张转身问好以后，栾承又不知道叫他要做什么，盯了他瑟缩着低头的样子半天，“早餐不会做么？还要常叔教你？”

“对不起，主人...我..奴隶会的，只是今、今天的有点不熟悉。”贺语看着栾承的脚步越来越逼近，垂着手慢慢往身后躲，没挪两步，腰就撞在了身后的理石台面上。

栾承并拢二指，在他嘴上轻轻抽了一下，看着低低的脑袋瑟缩了一下，眼看着眼眶就要红了，那张平时克制的脸终于出现了不一样的表情，栾承忍不住想进一步欺负这个小东西，冷着语气说，“跟我过来。”

常叔张了张口，似乎是犹豫了下，最后还是没忍住，满脸赔笑的旁敲侧击，“家主，您看这早餐都做好了，一会该凉了...”

栾承点点头，“你先盛出来吧，我们一会就出来。”

“唉唉好...”常叔总算放下了一颗心。

——

栾承没有回自己的房间，带贺语来了他的房间，关好了门，看贺语还躲在门边，一步都不肯往屋里走，栾承强忍着把他抓过来的冲动，“过来，裤子脱了。”

“主人…”贺语不知道早上怎么就突然惹恼了他，贺语带着恳求的望着栾承。这段时间栾承一直都在忙，贺语与栾承接触的时间很少，贺语也难得安静，他不仅害怕面对栾承，更害怕面对那个忘不了的吻。

栾承没看他，自顾自的在他房间的柜子里翻找，“我说过早上的叫醒可以取消了么？让你自己住，不是让你躲着不干活。”

“对不起主人，奴隶错了…”道歉的声音细弱蚊声，知道再躲不过，认命似的闭上眼睛褪了裤子。

“过来。”栾承坐在床边，拿出来的东西摆在一旁，贺语没敢仔细看，隐约看到了酒精和棉球，还有一个没开封的盒子。

贺语的下身光溜溜的，家居裤已经被他简单叠好放在一边了，上衣有些长，微微遮挡住贺语的大腿。

栾承把他上衣下摆撩起来，边缘送到他嘴边，贺语顺从的张嘴叼住，红着耳根，以一个展示的姿态站在栾承面前。

栾承伸手包裹住贺语安静伏软的性器，手指在他会阴处蹭了两下，指尖在他囊袋下面轻巧的勾弄几下，看着贺语小腹的肌肉瞬间紧绷起来，满意的放开他，圈住他的双腿间的性器上下撸动起来。

敏感的地方被陌生的手掌随意玩弄，贺语觉得自己整个神经都烧了起来。贺语本就敏感，这时候会阴又麻又痒，偏偏栾承撩拨两下就不摸了，刚被玩弄的地方温度上升，离开了手掌的抚摸在微凉的空气里暴露着，他还没有平静下烧起来的欲火，栾承手掌的温度又抵上柔软的性器，贺语招架不能，口里呻吟出声，小腹起伏，湿润的眼角都是欲望。

“别叫唤，这是罚你的，不是让你爽的。”栾承看他的性器半勃起来，放开手不再弄他。贺语叼着家居服的下边缘，从小腹到脚面赤裸裸地暴露在栾承面前，栾承不理他的时候，他保持着这个姿势显得愈发羞耻，就好像，是他自己欲求不满、眼巴巴等着栾承的玩弄一样。

栾承听着耳边贺语有些粗的喘气声，回过神打开盒子，给里面的东西细细地消毒、润滑。

贺语微微睁开眼看那个东西，那是根细长光滑的有点类似软管的实心硅胶棒，大概有四、五毫米的直径，弯曲盘绕，大概有二十五六厘米长。

那是一根尿道棒。一根与医用导尿管一样的、可以深入他身体里、把他所有排泄的可能都堵的严严实实的尿道棒。

贺语紧张的微微抖了下。

贺语在奴营用过尿道棒，他用过的是只有五六厘米长的金属棒，他知道那个东西不会太难捱，只是，异物留在身体脆弱处的地方带来的占有欲太过强烈。

更何况是这样一根明显深入身体的软管。贺语身上热了起来，紧张和羞耻一起涌了上来。

栾承已经给那东西涂了一层润滑，清晰地说清楚命令，“第一次就先给你用软的，罚你带一周，再有下次躲着不做事，给你用不锈钢的，”栾承扶着贺语半立在空气中的性器，两指扒开他顶端的小孔，将软棒顺进去一段，“早上过来戴上，睡前给你摘下去。白天想排泄了就自己来找我，每天至少喝五杯水，听明白了没有？”

贺语把手背到后面紧紧互相攥着，即使做过了润滑，尿道内壁仍被侵入的异物磨擦的火热，贺语眼睁睁的看着栾承一点点把东西推进，他的身体越来越紧张，嘴里回话也模模糊糊，“嗯…听明白了，主人…”

“自己放松。”栾承看出他的紧张，停了下手中的动作，在他臀部侧面轻轻拍了拍。等他适应了一下，才又开始动作。

贺语低头看着那东西一点一点没入自己身体里，每前进一点，所有紧紧包裹着它的嫩肉都会被带动。没有生命的软棒因为栾承的要求让贺语紧张害怕，带着冰凉的温度，有生命似的在贺语身体深处前进。

贺语一阵战栗，直到那东西受到一圈紧致的肌肉的阻碍，栾承一用力，软管从一圈括约肌之前挤了进去。

“唔！…”贺语短促的闷哼出声，立刻感受到一阵尿意涌上，他不自觉的弯了弯腰，但所有液体都被紧紧封存在膀胱中，被尿道棒死死堵住。

栾承又往里推进了一两厘米，指导那根细长的软棒只剩下一个圆环露在外面，栾承把他套在贺语性器的顶端，算是完成了。

贺语出了一身冷汗。这根细长的东西深深埋在身体里，紧致的内壁紧紧包裹着异物，他一个细小的动作都会引起内壁挤压软管。线状的软管仿佛把贺语里里外外串在一起一般，不算粗的软棒把从膀胱到铃口的整条甬道撑开，没有快感也没有疼痛，只是逐渐累积起来的对外来异物的排斥感。

贺语正郁闷着，努力的忽略深深埋在体内的道具，小心翼翼地弯下腰拾起被他扔在一旁的家居裤，他还没来得及往身上套，看到栾承拿着一条深色平角内裤回来。

“抬脚，”栾承重新在床边坐下，弯腰把内裤在贺语脚边撑开，少年纤细的脚腕抬起，身体晃了一下又立刻稳住，一只脚稳稳地踩进了内裤里。

栾承等他两只脚都踩进来，栾承沿着少年白嫩纤细的双腿给他提好。贺语还是青涩的年纪，身体还没张开，皮肤白嫩身形有些瘦劲，唯一有点肉的屁股挺翘着被包裹在深色内裤中，栾承对小家伙今天的乖巧很满意，再张口时语气里都带着轻松，“以后早上来插管的时候带着你的内衣盒子，从今天开始穿，我给你选。”

———————————————— 

想推一对甜甜的年上情侣（可能很火吧）：zilv gudel（卷毛和他爹），年上，已订婚。我真的太爱了。没想到真人这么好磕555  



End file.
